A Night of Seduction
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: After a near death experience, Severus Snape is comforted by Madame Pomfrey in the best way possible.


Seventeen year old Severus Snape lay in his hospital bed, staring at the white, sterile curtains surrounding him, his pale brow furrowed.

He couldn't bloody believe it. The fucking Marauders had actually almost gotten him killed and Dumbledore wasn't even going to punish them!

It made Severus's blood boil. A little part of his mind had always told him that Dumbledore had favored the Marauders but this one took the cake. The doubt was all gone. The little loyalty that Severus might have had for the old fool was gone. Why should he be loyal to someone who almost let him get killed by the bullies who had always teased him?

Severus closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his body. He wasn't allowed to have pain meds until early the next morning when Madame Pomfrey was sure that he was safe.

Pain wasn't something new to Severus. His father's blows were actually more painful than the few blows he had gotten that night from Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Still, his pride hurt more than his actual scars.

He snorted into the empty Hospital Wing. It was funny; he had thought for sure that in coming to Hogwarts, the abuse that he suffered at home would stop. Now he actually prayed for the days where he would go home. At least his father beat him and then leave him be.

The bloody Marauders, however, didn't just prank him, they teased him mercilessly about his hair, his clothing, his nose—everything. It wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the fact that they did it all in front of Lily Evans.

It also didn't help that Lily Evans felt that she had to protect him.

He loved and hated that about her—the way she always felt that she had to defend him.

Merlin, why couldn't they both just run away together, away from Hogwarts, away from the bloody Marauders?

Severus sighed and shifted onto his other side, despite the pain it caused him.

There was no sense in wishing for something he couldn't have.

He went to sleep, his mind filled with angst.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Severus' pain woke him up. Only, it wasn't the pain that he felt in his ribs.

He opened his eyes to see the sheet between his legs tenting up.

Severus let out a groan.

'Oh of all the bloody nights for it to do this to me!' he thought, using his arm to cover his eyes.

He tired to ignore it but to no avail. His 'too early in the bloody morning' erection was there to stay.

He knew that he needed to get rid of it. The night was almost over and he was sure it wouldn't be long before Madame Pomfrey would come to check on him.

The last thing he wanted the school nurse to see was his erection.

And Severus realized that the longer he sat there debating on whether or not he should take care of it, the closer it was to when Madame Pomfrey would come to give him his medicine.

Severus sighed and slid his hand underneath his blanket.

Though he wasn't normally one to rush a good wank, he knew how to take care of his out of control erections quickly and efficiently when the time called for it.

All he needed was Lily Evans, and a nice tropical beach.

Severus began working on his erection, his eyes closed.

He thought about Lily, her pale skin glistening with water, her swim suit conveniently lost somewhere on the beach.

Gods she never failed to make his body flood with pleasure. He could see her red hair flowing behind her back, her green eyes glistening with humor and with love.

Severus let out a groan, moving his hand faster. Just thinking about her breast alone drove him to the edge.

"Oh gods, Lily," he moaned, his balls tingling.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, moist mouth cover his cock.

His eyes sprang open. He was graced with the sight of a blond hair blue eyed Madame Pomfrey staring at him, her mouth firmly around his erection.

"What—"

The suction around his erection tightened. She began to bob her head, her hand coming to his testicles and squeezing.

Severus couldn't control the reaction of his body—especially with his first oral experience.

He felt his release hit him full force, emptying everything he had into her mouth.

Madame Pomfrey swallowed every drop, something Severus couldn't appreciate because he was too far gone in his bliss.

By the time Severus came down from his high, Madame Pomfrey had already pulled her mouth from around his erection.

Severus quickly covered himself with his hospital sheets, staring at her with his blank expression firmly in place. He refused to show her how much the physical touch she gave him affected him.

"What do you think you were doing?" he spat, his voice giving away the shock and humiliation of the act she performed on him.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand.

Severus' eyes widened as magic shot from his wand and tied him to the bed.

"Let me go! Let me go right now or I'll tell Dumbledore!" he threatened.

Madame Pomfrey snorted, putting her wand back into her apron.

"And what is he going to do? He almost let you die to save the very people who make your life a living hell every day. Do you really think he is going to help you when you tell him that a member of his staff is sexually pleasing you?" she asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Madame Pomfrey went through the curtains surrounding the bed.

Severus face paled at the speech. Gods if the old fool had almost let him die, why would he suddenly come to his rescue to save him from a horny, old nurse.

He fought the ties, pulling at them with all of his might.

Unfortunately, the ties were strong. He was left vulnerable to an old witch who could do whatever she wanted to him.

He didn't understand why this had to happen to him. Why couldn't he be forced to shag someone like Narcissa Black? Gods he would even settle for Patty Parkinson over Madame Pomfrey.

Severus let out a sigh.

Well, it could have been worse he supposed. After all, Madame Pomfrey wasn't _that_ old. From his calculations, the nurse was only about twenty eight.

And she wasn't that ugly.

Now that Severus thought about it, she was quite pretty. After all, she was a blond with pretty blue eyes, and a warm dimpled smile.

Though she did look kind of fat—then again, anyone who had to wear a uniform as bulky as hers.

Now Severus' Slytherin mind was fully working. She was going to teach him the art of shagging. She was obviously not repulsed by him. That was always a plus in Severus' book since most of the girls in Hogwarts found him disgusting.

And as much as Severus loved Lily, he knew that the chances of her being his first love were very slim with James Potter around.

What he could do, however, is use Madame Pomfrey to prepare him for physical activity within the bedroom. That way, when he became Lily's first love, he could be confident and bring her pleasure. Maybe that would show her who she should really be with.

And just like that, Severus was suddenly quite excited for what Madame Pomfrey had in store for him.

Seconds after Severus' change of heart, Madame Pomfrey came back through the curtains with a covered cart.

She stopped at the foot of his bed.

Severus stared at her silently.

He could feel his cock stirring again at the possibilities of what could potentially happen.

Madame Pomfrey stared back at him.

"I don't mean to force you into something that you will not enjoy, Severus. Albus has already done that to you too much for my liking."

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn't realize she had an opinion about the way Dumbledore treated him. From his experience, she simply healed him and sent him on his way.

"When I walked through the curtains and saw you pleasing yourself, I was reminded that I hadn't indulged in any physical pleasure since my husband passed away two years ago. I miss him, but not enough to be with someone in a long term relationship."

She paused and turned away from Severus, removing the nursing hat that she always wore on her head.

The hat must have magically bound her hair for when she took it off, it fell down her back in beautiful, blond waves.

Severus was mesmerized. It was amazing what a difference a hat could make in one's appearance. He would have never pegged Madame Pomfrey as an attractive woman but there she was in the flesh.

"I know you can be discreet, Severus. And in return for indulging in this with me, I can give you pleasure like you wouldn't believe. But I need your permission before I can proceed," she finished.

"Isn't having a physical relationship with a student against the rules of the school?" Severus asked, unable to believe she was actually asking him to carry out a physical relationship with her.

Madame Pomfrey snorted.

"Isn't covering up the fact that one student is a werewolf breaking the rules? Isn't covering up one student trying to kill another also against the rules? You are at the age of consent. And even if Dumbledore found out, I doubt he would do anything about it, even if you didn't consent to it."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Madame Pomfrey wanted to break the rules? She wanted to go against Dumbledore and reward him with pleasure for it?

Severus knew that if he said no, Madame Pomfrey would respect his wishes and leave him alone.

But this was really the only chance he had to get back at Dumbledore—to break one rule that brought him pleasure.

"I consent," he finally said.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, her whole face lighting up.

She took her wand out and untied the ties on his hands.

"I promise, Severus, you won't regret this," she said.

Severus said nothing, still mesmerized by how pretty she was.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Narcissa Malfoy but she was still quite a pretty woman.

Madame Pomfrey began to undress, her nurse clothing fall to the ground with heavy thuds. Severus wondered how she was able to wear something like that every day. It all looked so heavy.

She was left in a light shift that showed just about every curve of her body.

Gods, she had a beautiful body. She had strong, toned arms, a firm belly and generous hips.

Severus felt his cock stand attention at the sight.

Madame Pomfrey glanced down at the tent and smiled.

She moved over to her cart and removed the cover.

On it was a small device that protruded out like a small finger, a tube of lubrication, a medium sized ring and some gloves.

She removed the blanket from his lap and studied his cock closely.

Madame Pomfrey took the gloves off of the cart and put them onto her hands.

Once her hands were completely covered, she took the tube of lubrication and put a sizable dollop in her hand.

She walked over to Severus, her expression one of concentration.

Using the glove with lubrication on it, she began to give him a firm, unhurried hand job.

Severus let out a gasp at the coldness and pleasure of it all.

The feel of her smooth gloves sliding up and down nearly drove him to come again.

Soon both of her hands were on his cock, stroking and rubbing.

"Oh … oh gods …" Severus moaned, arching his hips into her hands.

He had never felt such a burning pleasure in his life. The tingling in his body, the hotness running through his body—oh gods he didn't think his virginal body could take it.

Suddenly, something encircled his fully erect cock.

Madame Pomfrey removed her hands.

Severus was gasping for breath, groaning both in disappointment and relief.

He opened his eyes to see the small ring from the cart situated tightly around his cock. Severus felt that even if he really wanted to come, he couldn't because of the ring around his cock.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this, but this is a great way for you to learn how to build, and maintain stamina. I don't want this experience to end faster than it has to," Madame Pomfrey said.

She went back to her cart. She put more lubrication on the finger of her gloves. She took the small finger like device into her hand.

Using some of the lubrication from her gloves, she smeared it on the protruding part of the device. She turned and faced Severus again.

"I know this may seem strange and even uncomfortable the first time, but you will have to trust that I want nothing but your pleasure and eventually, mine," she said.

Severus simply nodded his head in understanding.

He knew he probably should have felt more uncomfortable at the prospect of being buggered. For some odd reason, however, he felt strangely aroused by the idea.

If there was anything the Slytherin house taught him was that just because a bloke liked a finger in his bum, did not mean that he liked other blokes. It was simply another form of pleasure.

Madame Pomfrey's fingers went directly to his bum.

Severus opened his legs to give her better access.

She slid one finger inside of him, moving it around and coating it with lubrication.

The sensation was strange for Severus. In one sense, he wanted her fingers out rather than in. In another sense, however, he wanted her fingers to go deeper inside of him.

Madame Pomfrey added a second finger, gently moving them in and out of his body.

Severus' mouth was wide open as the pleasure washed over him. He had never felt so good in his life. His cock wanted to explode but the ring prevented it.

Madame Pomfrey added a third finger. Severus felt just a little pain but the rest was pure bliss. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed what she was doing to him.

Gods he didn't know that it could ever feel _this_good. He reached down and began to stroke his own cock, begging Madame Pomfrey to keep going.

After a while, she pulled her fingers out.

"Please, put them back," he begged.

Instead of her fingers, she put the finger like device into him.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Severus shouted out, little droplets of pleasure consuming his body.

The device went much deeper than her fingers ever would have gone and it hit a place in his body that he didn't even know existed.

Madame Pomfrey pulled away from him completely.

Severus opened his eyes to see her climbing onto the bed, her shift raised to show her trimmed mound.

It was in that moment he was very happy that Madame Pomfrey made the decision to put the ring around his cock. He was sure that the sight of her cunt alone would have made him lose it right there.

Without any ceremony, she sank down on his stiff erection, moaning as her muscles clenched him.

Madame Pomfrey began to move on him.

Severus was suffering from sensation overload. He had just lost his virginity and for the first time was feeling a woman's body. He had a plug in his ass that was hitting a sweet spot in his body every time Madame Pomfrey sank down on him.

It didn't help that he probably should have come a very long time ago.

He reached to touch her breast, smirking as she moaned at the way he pinched her nipples through the material.

"Oh good gods, Severus. I'm so close," Madame Pomfrey moaned.

Severus dropped his hand from her breast and gripped her hips in his hands, moving his hips up to meet hers.

The both found a perfect rhythm and began to move in a frenzy.

The bed was squeaking and Severus was sure that if anyone were to walk into the wing, they would hear what was going on behind his curtain but he didn't care.

Madame Pomfrey finally let out a scream and held her hips down.

Severus felt her cunt muscles grip him tightly. At the same time he felt the cock ring disappear.

It only took a few more thrusts before he was consumed in bliss.

He emptied everything he had into the school nurse. He was sure that his balls would be drained dry for days as a result.

Madame Pomfrey finally collapsed on top of him.

Severus rubbed her back while catching his breath.

He was so glad he consented to her offer.

Severus was hopeful that this would happen again.


End file.
